Mr Mom
by Harrypotter202abc
Summary: Draco's having trouble finding a job so when Ginny leaves him with the toughest job of all...Draco's in for a wild ride and Clara, Linus and Rory are not gong to make it any easier.


**This little one-shot came to me from having my ipod on shuffle and falling asleep! **

**I know I should be updating Spinning on it's axis but the plot bunnies made me! **

**I hope you like it! **

"Draco…I'm sorry but the prophet's been losing so much business. We just don't have enough money we have to let you go." His boss said sadly.

"But sir…I'm one of your best writers!" Draco exclaimed indignantly.

"You're freelance and we just don't have the facilities to keep you on." The large man said calmly.

"Creevy, I've known you since Hogwarts isn't there any way you could keep me?" Draco pleaded.

"Malfoy, my decision is final…please clear your desk." Colin replied.

Draco stormed out of the large office, slamming the door behind him before heading back to his crammed cubicle. Slamming each of his belongings into a small cardboard box he silently cursed his boss, _"Stupid little git! I knew that little brat back when he as a shrimpy Potter worshiper! And he has the gall to fire me!" _

"Draco? Is something wrong?" the witch in the next cubicle asked.

"Damn boss fired me…I'd watch my back if I were you!" Draco warned before grabbing his box and stomping out of the offices.

Arriving in front of his large home, he clambered inside to find his wife sitting at the table pouring over documents.

"Hey hon…" Draco whispered.

"Draco! What's wrong?" His wife asked, immediately detecting a change in his demeanor.

"Stupid Creevy fired me!" he fumed, gesturing at the box sitting next to the door.

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry! That's awful, why would Colin do that?" She wondered pushing Draco's platinum hair off his forehead.

"Because he's a git." He snorted.

"Budget cuts?" She asked knowingly.

"Unfortunately." He muttered, "I guess I'm home for a while."

"Well you can spend some time with Clara, Linus and Rory."

"But what about money?"

"I'll see if I can get more hours at St. Mungo's but that means you have to take care of the kids."

"No problem!"

"I think you're underestimating this…"

"I'll be fine! In fact his will be fun!" Draco exclaimed, kissing his wife.

The next morning Draco awoke to earsplitting screaming, panicked he ran to his daughter's room to find her sitting on the floor of her bedroom straining her lungs.

"Clara? What happened to you? How did you get out of your crib?" he asked, receiving a gurgle in reply.

"And of course you can't answer me…" he moaned before grabbing his temples.

"Ddddddaaaadddyyyy!" A small voice screamed.

Holding on to the still sobbing little girl he sprinted across the house towards his son.

"What? Linus…what is it!" He panted.

"Rory wet the bed again!" Linus complained.

"Again? Rory, how many times have I told you? Malfoys don't wet the bed, we discreetly make our way to the bathroom." Draco chastised.

The two year old blinked his grey eyes back at his father who sighed before scooping him up with his free hand and leading Linus to the kitchen.

"But Daddy the bed…" Linus called behind them.

"I'll deal with it later come on. We're eating breakfast."

"But mommy always-"

"Well today I'm in charge. And I say we eat first." Draco explained, setting Clara in her high chair and setting the boys on their seats.

"_Let's see, breakfast? Clara will eat the food in the jars, but the boys? Oatmeal it is."_

Setting two bowls in front of the boys he set to feed a fussy 8 month old mushed carrots. _"I know Clara I wouldn't want to eat this either."_

"Daddy this is DISGUSTING!"

"YUCKY!" The boys screamed.

"It tastes like poo."

"It does not taste like poo Linus, it tastes like oatmeal." Draco explained taking a bite from his son's bowl, his face twisting with disgust as the burnt substance assaulted his tongue, "how about we just have toast."

"I don' want toast!"

"Waffles!" Rory screamed.

"No Rory, cereal." Draco explained.

From behind him he heard shrieking laughter and turned just in time to see Clara dump her entire bowl of carrots on her head. Patting her carrot covered head she squealed with laughter, flashing her father a toothless smile.

"Oh god! Clara let's get you cleaned up!" He groaned, scooping up his messy daughter.

"But Daddy we're hungry!" Linus screamed.

"Just find something in the pantry." He gave in, whacking his forehead with his hand.

Rushing down the stairs holding a carrot free infant, Draco found his sons content on the kitchen floor. Surrounded by the contents of three cereal boxes, four cracked eggs and a spilled carton of orange juice. Each with half a candy bar stuffed in his mouth.

"This is not what I meant Linus." Draco moaned, running his fingers through his hair.

The five year old flashed him a chocolaty smile before stuffing some jellybeans into his already full mouth.

"Enough of the candy. Why don't we help daddy clean up?" Draco asked, attempting to create a game.

"Nnnooo!" both boys screamed, racing away.

"uuuhhhg. You'll help me right Clara?" Draco attempted.

Cooing from her high chair she giggled at Draco, before busying herself with her fingers.

Slowly he began wiping the floor of it's sticky contents. _"How did they even reach this stuff?" _Draco asked himself.

Once he was finished, he grabbed Clara and when in search of his chocolate covered sons. Eventually, he found them hiding in the attic behind his and Ginny Quiddich gear.

"What are you doing up here? Let's get you away from this stuff and cleaned up." He smiled, wiping some dirt off Rory's forehead.

"Oh-tay." Rory replied, grabbing linus' hand and running downstairs.

"Linus, Rory!" Draco screamed.

Finally, he managed to get both boys into the bathtub and Rory into her crib. While they splashed in the tub, Draco sat on the bathroom floor. Exhausted, he picked cereal and mushed carrots off his clothes.

"This is exhausting isn't it boys." Draco sighed.

"S'you job daddy." Rory replied.

"You're right Rory it is." Draco moaned.

He pulled the boys out of the tub, toweling them off muttering a quick _scourgify_ on the soiled sheetsand putting them down for a nap.

He slowly shut to door behind him and slid down the wall. Ready for five minutes to relax.

"AAaaaaahhhhhh!" Clara screamed, forcing Draco to heave himself up and run towards the pink bedroom.

Six hours later Ginny came home to find Draco sitting in his recliner with his three sleeping kids in his lap. Smiling at the three angels who had given him quite a day.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Ginny, tomorrow I'm finding a job and we are hiring a house elf." Draco whimpered.

**I hope you liked it! My other story should be have the next chapter up tomorrow! **

**Review please! ****J**

**Thanks! **

**Please feed the plot bunnies…they're on a vicious tirade and eating all my inspiration! **

**Love,**

**HP202abc**


End file.
